1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting structures and more particularly pertains to a cellular phone supporting device for receiving and supporting a bag-type cellular phone when removed from the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mounting structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, mounting structures heretofore devised, and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art mounting structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,590; U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,522; U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,316; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 317,157; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 324,865; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 297,733.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a cellular phone supporting device for receiving and supporting a bag-type cellular telephone when removed from the bag which includes a housing having a through-extending upper compartment for receiving a main body of a cellular telephone, with the housing further including a closed lower compartment for receiving a battery pack of the telephone, whereby organized operation of the telephone utilizing a handset or auxiliary microphone can be accomplished.
In these respects, the cellular phone supporting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving and supporting a bag-type cellular telephone.